Soy Tris, Soy Seis Osada, Divergente
by JenWright
Summary: Situado en Divergente, tras el Paisaje del Miedo de Tris. Que ocurre cuando Tris se niega a ser Siete y se vuelve más osada que nunca. "Arrodillado ante mi, con los ojos entreabiertos y el labio inferior entre sus dientes, me parece un dios griego bajado del Olimpo. Con su pelo revuelto y sus ojos azules oscuro mirándome feroces, solo puedo pensar en él. Tobias."


Hoooola, queridos amigos y amigas de los personajes ficticios.

Tras dos años desaparecida, he vuelto. Y aunque no esperaba empezar con este one-shot, así ha sido. Estoy trabajando en una serie de one-shots sobre **Draco/Hermione**, que tengo muchas ganas de publicar, pero estoy leyendo Insurgente (el segundo libro de la saga Divergente) y estoy tan enamorada de _**Tobias**_ que necesitaba escribir esto.

Así que aquí tenéis, un one-shot de este hombre que nos pone a todas a cien. Darle gracias a Theo James por interpretar tan bien a Cuatro y por servirme de inspiración para este relato.

No sabéis cuanto he echado de menos escribir. Espero no volver a irme nunca.

Besos y abrazos de vuestra pequeña Jen.

* * *

**Este relato está ambientado en Divergente, justo después de que ella pasara su Paisaje del Miedo y fuera a hablar con él sobre su miedo a abrirse a él. Si tenéis alguna duda o he cometido algún fallo os ruego que me lo contéis. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

_**Soy Tris, Soy Seis. Osada, Divergente.**_

Estamos echados en la cama, abrazados.

Tobias aún no se ha puesto su camiseta, y aunque nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, no puedo estar más agradecida. La mitad de mi cuerpo está apoyado en su pecho, mientras sus brazos me rodean y yo acaricio sus manos unidas, que reposan en mi estómago. Él tiene los ojos cerrados; sé que no está dormido, pero mantiene la respiración acompasada con la mía y no hace gesto alguno.

Avergonzada en un principio, me forcé a no mirarle. Pero me recuerdo que soy osada, que oficialmente _sí_ que soy osada, y eso me da fuerzas para observarle.

Bueno, decir que me lo como con los ojos suena más creíble.

Sus labios, rellenos, están entreabiertos; le está empezando a crecer barba, lo que le da un toque masculino al rostro que, para que negarlo, me gusta mucho. También tiene el pelo algo más largo que el día que le conocí, cuando me ayudó a bajar de la red.

Dios, es tan guapo. No sé como no me he dado cuenta antes, y tampoco sé porque no están todas rogando a sus pies por un poco de atención. Yo lo haría si no tuviera orgullo o dignidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, bajo mi mirada por su ancho cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, agachándome un poco para ver mejor. Ahora, con la cabeza apoyada en mi mano y mi brazo apoyado en la cama, puedo ver con claridad la fuerza de sus brazos, la anchura de sus hombros y el tatuaje de las llamas de Osadía asomando por un costado. Recorro con la vista sus fuertes pectorales, sus abdominales marcados, la suavidad de su piel; a partir de su ombligo encuentro un poco de vello oscuro que va bajando y bajando hasta dentro de su pantalón. Me preguntó cómo seria si...

El pensamiento hace que me sonroje automáticamente, con fuerza. No me puedo creer que acabe de pensar en... eso. Se nos viene una guerra prácticamente encima y yo pensando en esas cosas. A mi madre le daría un infarto si lo supiera...

...o no.

Mi madre fue osada. Y ahora yo también lo soy. ¿Soy valiente para molerme a palos con cualquiera, para enfrentarme a mis miedos en una simulación, pero no para tocar a mi propio novio?

No quiero ser Siete. Quiero ser Seis.

Y para eso tengo que ser osada. Osada, y quizás algo alocada. No puedo vivir sin abrirme a la gente, sin aceptar el cariño. Quiero tocar a mi novio sin miedo. Quiero más.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, me decido.

Mi mano, que a pensar de mis recelos no tiembla, se coloca en su pecho. Mis dedos, con suavidad, van recorriendo sus abdominales, subiendo hacia sus hombros. Miro su rostro y le veo sonreír.

—Me gusta que me toques —murmura Tobias, y yo me muerdo el labio, algo nerviosa.

Mi valentía flaquea, pero me vuelvo a repetir que soy osada, y que no le debo tener miedo a él.

Tobias. Cuatro. _Él._

¿Si no puedo abrirme con él, con quién lo haré? Le quiero, le necesito, y es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta que yo también quiero que él me necesite. Que me desee.

Ya no soy _Beatrice_. Ya no soy abnegada, ni altuista, ni callada, ni débil, ni cobarde.

Soy _Tris_: osada, valiente y dura. Soy Tris, y si quiero tocar a mi novio, lo toco.

Me monto a horcajadas sobre él en menos de un segundo, haciendo que abra los ojos ante la sorpresa. Sin pensar, me inclino hacia él y lo beso, sin reparos. Mi lengua recorre su boca, obliga a la suya a moverse a mi compás, mientras mis manos rodean su cuello. Sus brazos pronto me envuelven la cintura y me aprietan contra él, con tanta fuerza que ni queriendo podría separarme de él.

No es el caso.

Se sienta, para mi sorpresa esta vez, y me coge de la nuca para profundizar el beso, como si no quisiera que me apartara de él ni un momento.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos vemos obligados a separar nuestros rostros, y cuando abro los ojos y lo veo, se me hace un nudo en la garganta. En sus ojos apenas hay azul; sus pupilas están increíblemente dilatadas, y me miran con ferocidad, como si fuera un animal y yo, su presa. Repentinamente, cierra los ojos y agacha el rostro, sacudiendo la cabeza. Noto como intenta controlar su respiración, y cuando lo consigue, vuelve a mirarme.

—No deberías volver a hacer eso, Tris —dice con voz ronca. Carraspea suavemente y vuelve a hablar: —No me lo vi venir.

Siento como si mi ánimo y valentía fueran destrozados con un ariete. Es obvio que no me desea, no de esa forma, y yo he sido lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que así era. Bajo la mirada, triste, y observo mi cuerpecillo. Aunque he perdido grasa y he ganado músculo con el entrenamiento, sigo pareciendo menor de lo que realmente soy. A pesar de mis dieciséis años, mis pechos son pequeños y redondeados, y no tengo apenas curvas. Incluso puedo apreciar algo de grasa en mis costados.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza intentando no llorar, pero siento la mano de Tobias sujetándome la barbilla, alzándola, obligándome a verle a los ojos.

—¿Tris? ¿Qué va mal? —susurra, con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos.

Me sorbo los mocos cual niña y evito su mirada cuando hablo:

—Siento... siento haberme puesto así —hipo—. Yo quería... pero es evidente que tú no...Y yo...

Se me rompe la voz y noto las lagrimas surcando mis mejillas, cayendo a la cama silenciosas. En el fondo, me pregunto el porqué de mi comportamiento, el porqué de mi miedo irracional a abrirme a él. Le temo a su rechazo, a su falta. Puedo pegarle palizas a chicos más fuertes que yo, puedo liarme a tiros con cualquiera, pero la sola idea de su rechazo me destroza. Como lo está haciendo ahora.

Sus manos ahuecan mi cara, acercándola a la suya, y no veo posibilidad esta vez de escapar de su mirada. Sus ojos azules me miran con total confusión, como si acabara de ver algo insólito.

—Crees que no te deseo, ¿verdad? —murmura con suavidad. En cambio, ahora su mirada cambia, se hace feroz, al igual que su voz—. Crees que ahora mismo no me estoy muriendo de ganas de arrancarte la ropa, y tocarte y besarte hasta que no puedas gemir nada más que mi nombre, ¿verdad?

Mi boca se abre en forma de una 'o' perfecta y me quedo muda de asombro. ¿He oído bien? Tocarme y besarme. Gemir su nombre; una y otra vez.

La escena aparece ante mis ojos sin permiso. Yo, desnuda en esta misma cama, solo cubierta por el cuerpo de Cuatro. Sus grandes manos recorriendo mis muslos, su boca atacando mis pechos. Yo gimiendo su nombre. De repente, todo se vuelve demasiado confuso. Lo deseo; deseo eso.

Asiento distraída en el movimiento de sus labios, imaginándomelos sobre mis pechos, succionado. Doy un respigo.

—Dios, realmente no eres tan inteligente como creía —gruñe.

Y con un parpadeo, me encuentro tumbada en la cama, con la cabeza en una esquina inferior de esta. Tobias se encuentra a horcajadas sobre mi, alzándose sobre sus rodillas para no apoyar todo su peso en mi; sus manos atrapan mis muñecas contra el colchón, con fuerza, haciéndome imposible escapar. Se acerca tanto que nuestras respiraciones se funden y susurra con voz ronca:

—Si no me he dejado llevar es porque sé que eres nueva en esto, al igual que yo, y no quería asustarte. Sé que en Abnegación solo hablan de estas cosas cuando llega el tiempo de tener hijos, y seguramente no tengas ni idea de que con solo tus besos ya me pongo terriblemente _cachondo_.

En eso lleva razón. Sí bien soy totalmente inexperta en lo que a prácticas sexuales se refiere, cortesía de mi infancia abnegada, gracias al cielo se que alguna otra cosa teórica. Por suerte, alguna que otra charla incómoda con Christina podría servirme útil ahora... si es que consigo el valor de dejarme llevar.

Sería tan fácil como eso. Lo deseo, lo desea. Lo único que me frena es... el miedo. Y aunque nadie puede tener miedo a nada, yo me niego a tener miedo a esto. No a él.

—Demuéstralo —digo sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos. Estos brillan con pasión—. Demuéstrame que me deseas.

Veo la duda en sus ojos, así que, sin esperar respuesta, alzo mi cadera en busca de la suya. Suspira de placer cuando encuentro su miembro y lo descubro duro.

Joder. Lo dice en serio. Me desea.

—¿Suficiente demostración? —gruñe y, sin dejarme responder, se lanza a mis labios.

Su boca es dura, hambrienta de mi. Sus dientes arañan mis labios, su lengua recorre mi boca y se funde con la mía, como si lucharan por tener el control de ese beso, de esa pasión. Sus manos liberan mis muñecas; mientras una la mantiene sobre el colchón para mantenerse sobre mi, la otra vaga a ciegas por mi cadera y baja hasta el muslo.

Gimo.

El sonido me sorprende incluso a mi misma. Ronco, salido desde mi interior sin pensamiento coherente anterior.

—Más —susurro inconscientemente entre sus labios, y él acepta sin más dilación.

Su mano sube con suavidad por el muslo y vuelve a la cadera, pero no se queda allí. Esta vez va por debajo de mi camiseta negra, acariciando mi costado; su mano es tan grande que siento sus dedos casi en el centro de mi espalda. Como no quiero, ni puedo quedarme quieta, mis manos recorren con fervor su pecho, su espalda. Acaricio sus tatuajes con fuerza, queriendo acercarlo más a mi, hacia mis labios. Estos vuelven a retomar la fiereza del beso con los míos, pero no tardan en separarse y recorren el camino por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, donde succionan tentativamente. Vuelvo a gemir, más alto esta vez, y no puedo evitar arañar su espalda ante la nueva sensación. Tobias aprieta la mano en mi costado como respuesta, con la respiración agitada sobre mi cuello.

—Vuelve a hacerlo —dice con voz entrecortada.

¿El qué? No sé de que está hablando, pero vuelve a chupar ese punto en el cuello que hace que me arquee hacia su cuerpo y que vuelva a clavar las uñas en la tierna piel de sus hombros.

—Dios, eso —gime y alza el rostro para mirarme, rogándome con la mirada—. Tris, si seguimos así no podré parar. Necesito desahogarme. Pero no pienso hacer nada que no quieras...

Mi cabeza piensa con una rapidez increíble. No estoy preparada para hacerlo, no ahora. Pero sí que estoy preparada para abrirme, para dejarme llevar. No saldré de aquí siendo Siete.

Soy Seis. Soy Tris. Soy Osada.

—No hace falta que me hagas tuya hoy, Tobias —digo, sonriéndole triunfal—. Pero podemos hacer muchas cosas que nos ayuden con eso de desahogarnos.

Ante mis ojos, veo como sus pupilas vuelven a dilatarse, como sus músculos se contraen ante la tensión. Cierra los ojos.

—Si hago cualquier cosa que te moleste o te haga daño me lo dirás inmediatamente —afirma con voz grave—. Puedes pararme cuando qui...

Mis labios le callan antes de que siga hablando. Ante mi sorpresa, consigo hacernos girar y me encuentro a horcajadas sobre él. Rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y cojo sus manos para colarlas bajo mi camiseta, llevándolas al borde de mis pechos.

—Tócame. Eso es lo que quiero, Tobias. Y más te vale hacerlo antes de que me enfade.

Sonríe con una sonrisa torcida, traviesa, que me calienta más de lo normal. Mi cuerpo arde por él, por su contacto, y yo no voy a negarle ese placer. Sin dudarlo, las manos de Tobias aferran mi camiseta y la sacan por mi cabeza, dejándome con un sujetador negro que compré un día de estos con Christina. Cuatro me mira sin pudor y me muerdo el labio, a la espera de algún signo de rechazo, pero este me coge de la cintura sin problemas y me alza para tumbarme en a cama con brusquedad. Sus labios empiezan a explorar húmedos mi estómago, el contorno de mis pechos. No me pide permiso para quitarme el sujetador y tampoco lo necesita; siento mis pezones erectos contra la tela, la cual empieza a molestas. Al igual que mis pantalones y mis bragas, que se encuentran húmedas como nunca antes. Estoy excitada, me muero por el roce de sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, pero descubro que también deseo tocarle. Quiero darle _placer._

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacerlo, mis pechos quedan al descubierto y no tengo tiempo para sentir vergüenza. Sus enormes manos los acogen, los aprietan, y yo me descubro gimiendo su nombre. Sus dedos acarician los pezones con suavidad y yo cierro los ojos, con la boca entreabierta, gimiendo.

—Dios, me encanta oírte gemir, Tris. Sobre todo si es mi nombre.

Me arqueo mientras le doy el placer de gemir otra vez su nombre cuando sus labios sustituyen a sus dedos sobre mi pezón, succionando. Santo Dios, la escena que me había imaginado antes era horriblemente mala. Nunca me había esperado tanto placer de esa caricia, de su lengua rozando mis pezones con delicadeza.

—Tobias... —llamo con voz entrecortada, los ojos medio cerrados. Él alza la cabeza—. Quiero... yo...

Se alza hacia mi boca y me mira mientras me da besos sensuales por el rostro.

—Sí, Tris. Dime lo que quieres.

Inspiro hondo.

—Ponte de pie en el borde de la cama y no te muevas.

Mis palabras le descolocan, pero me hace caso, curioso. Cuando me levanto y me acerco a él, lo puedo observar con gula. Los tatuajes asomando, mis arañazos en sus fuertes hombros, su vello oscuro bajando por los pantalones, donde hay un enorme bulto que busca salida... Necesito tocar, ver.

Me acerco a él y me pongo de cuclillas. A esta altura alcanzo con mi boca la suavidad de su pecho y me inclino para lamer tentativamente de arriba abajo. Se estremece.

—Tris, no tienes por...

—Shhh —le interrumpo con violencia, mirándole a los ojos. Si me interrumpe cada momento no me podré concentrar, y necesito concentración.

Mis manos, rápidas por una vez en la vida, desabrochan su cinturón sin problemas y lo tiro lejos. Oigo un ruido sordo, pero no miro donde ha caído. Desabrocho el botón del pantalón y bajo la cremallera ante su mirada atónita. Abre la boca para hablar, pero en vez de eso suelta un gemido cuando toco el bulto que se encuentra encerrado dentro de sus boxers. No pienso; le bajo estos hasta los talones, le siento en la cama con empujón y le quito totalmente los pantalones y los boxers. Me arrodillo frente a él y miro su miembro, erguido frente a mi.

Bien, vale que nunca haya visto un miembro masculino anteriormente, pero seguro que ese es más grande de lo normal. Lo examino ante la mirada penetrante de Tobias, que me mira sin mediar palabra. El vello de su pecho desciende hasta su pubis, donde una suave y fina capa de vello oscuro rodea a su miembro Con curiosidad, recorro con el dedo las venas que lo recorren de forma ascendente hasta la cabeza de su miembro. Lo siento más suave, así que lo acaricio con más animo.

Gime y aferra sus manos a mi cabeza, respirando con dificultad. Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien.

Me dejo llevar por el instinto y abrazo su miembro con ambas manos, subiendo y bajando, aumentando el ritmo. Cuando una gota perlada sale de la punta, no puedo resistir mi curiosidad; inclino la cabeza y la lamo con suavidad.

Tobias suelta un gruñido que casi me asusta. Sale natural de su pecho, con fuerza, y lo veo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Sabe salado, y para mi sorpresa no lo encuentro desagradable. ¿Sabe igual cuando se corren? Christina me dijo una vez que no hay nada como que te den placer con la boca, y que a cambio cualquier hombre merece lo mismo.

Miro hacia su miembro. Vale, es imposible que eso me entre en la boca entero, pero todo es probar.

Me acerco y succiono con suavidad la cabeza, con miedo de hacerle daño. En cambio, Tobias vuelve a gemir y me aprieta el pelo entre los dedos. Duele levemente, pero me gusta. Es un dolor delicioso, como cuando me aprieta entre sus brazos fuertemente o me muerde los labios. Más lanzada, bajo la cabeza y lo voy albergando en la boca. Cuando la cabeza toca el fondo de mi garganta, se estremece y gime.

—Dios, Tris... Me estás matando.

Tomo eso como algo bueno. A medida que sus gemidos aumentan así lo hace mi confianza, y con ella el ritmo de mi boca. A ella se unen mis manos, y en unos minutos, noto que se va a correr.

Lo noto porque se le tensan los músculos de las piernas y del pecho. Lo noto por la tensión de su miembro. Lo noto por el apretón en el pelo. Lo noto porque me advierte.

—Tris, quítate... —murmura.

Pero le miro y sonrío todo lo que me permite su miembro en la boca, acelerando el ritmo hasta que se corre. No me imaginaba la cantidad, pero sí el sabor. Eyacula en mi boca con rabia, y me es casi imposible tragar todo, por lo que un poco se escapa por la comisura de mi labio. En cambio, el sabor es igual que la gota perlada del principio, salado como el mar, y no del todo desagradable, aunque sí más intenso.

Se deja caer hacia atrás justo cuando acaba y yo me pongo en pie para verle. Una mano en el pelo, sus ojos cerrados, la respiración incontrolada saliendo y entrando por esa boca que tanto me gusta...

Sus ojos se abren justo cuando me limpio con el dorso de la mano el hilillo de semen que corría por mi mandíbula.

—Eres malditamente buena, ¿lo sabes, no?

La idea suena estúpida, pero no lo dudo. Me siento poderosa, hermosa, sexy. Así es como Tobias me mira, y yo no puedo más que enorgullecerme. Le he dado placer, he hecho que se corra. Tuve el control sobre él. Esa idea hace que me sienta como una especie de diosa.

Se sienta otra vez en la cama y me atrae hacía él, dándome un beso fiero.

—Es tú turno de desahogarse, osada mía. Veamos sí estoy a tu altura.

Me coge como si pesara tanto como una pluma y me lanza a la cama, sin reparos, y sus dedos van directamente al cierre de mi pantalón. Estoy tan excitada que no puedo pensar en que me va a ver completamente desnuda, en que me va a tocar. En mi cabeza su nombre se repite como una letanía, y solo puedo pensar en sus manos sobre mi. Ya.

El pantalón negro es arrojado con fuerza a algún punto de la habitación que no logro encontrar, ya que sus dedos acarician mi entrada por encima de las húmedas bragas y yo gimo sin control. Se siente tan bien...

—Por favor, Tobias... Sigue —ruego mientras me arqueo hacia su mano, buscando contacto.

Él ríe de forma traviesa, y su risa envía corrientes de placer por mi cuerpo. ¿Es eso posible? Pero esa risa me pone tanto...

Todo pensamiento coherente abandona mi cabeza cuando le siento acariciar los pliegues de mi vagina e introduce un dedo dentro con suavidad, mientras que con el pulgar acaricia un punto de mi que nunca pensé que podría tener. No sé donde están mis bragas; tampoco me importa. El gemido que suelto es tan profundo que casi se podría confundir con un quejido. Sigue moviendo el dedo con lentitud adentro y afuera, y noto como se arrodilla entre mis piernas para acomodarse mejor. Justo cuando le voy a rogar por más, un segundo dedo entra en mi haciéndome casi gritar. El movimiento de su pulgar y de sus otros dos dedos dentro de mi me abruma, pero entre el placer, consigo verle. Arrodillado ante mi, con los ojos entreabiertos y el labio inferior entre sus dientes, me parece un dios griego bajado del Olimpo. Su pelo revuelto, sus ojos azules oscuro, mirándome feroces, sus labios rellenos y rojos. Creo que con solo verle me voy a correr, pero dice algo que me descoloca.

—Hueles jodidamente bien. Es casi intoxicante. Tris, necesito probarte.

No espera respuesta, no la necesita. Saca sus dedos de mi, pero antes de que pueda quejarme, su lengua acaricia mis pliegues con ansia. Esta vez grito, pero no me importa. Bien podría entrar ahora Peter apuntándome con una pistola que me daría igual. La boca de Tobias bebe de entre mis piernas como si estuviera en un desierto y yo fuera agua, con una vehemencia titánica. Sus manos alzan mis caderas y la atraen hacia su boca, y sigue lamiendo, bebiendo, hasta que yo no aguanto más. Siento como la tierna carne de sus brazos y de sus hombros cede ante la fuerza de mis uñas cuando me retuerzo ante la venida de mi orgasmo.

Nunca esperé que fuera así. Fue como si todo lo que pudiera sentir fuera placer, como si el miedo, la ira o la tristeza fueran algo fuera de mi alcance.

Caigo derrotada en la colcha cuando todo termina. Tobias se alza ante mi, poderoso. Su boca brilla con los restos de mi orgasmo y por sus hombros cae un hilillo de sangre causado por los arañazos que yo misma le he hecho. Me preocuparía, pero su sonrisa triunfante me lo impide. Sonrío también.

Se tumba a mi lado y me hace sitio entre sus brazos, tumbada en su pecho. Cierro los ojos.

—Bueno, oficialmente eres Seis —dice Tobias contra mi pelo. Puedo notar la sonrisa en su tono y río, asintiendo—. Ahora dime, ¿a qué viene esto ahora? No es que tenga queja alguna, pero me sorprende viniendo de la chica que hace unas horas tenía miedo a que la tocara.

Vuelvo a reír, con fuerza.

—Bueno, no quiero tenerte miedo. Y te deseaba. Soy oficialmente una osada, y tengo que enfrentarme a mis miedos como tal.

Soy Tris. Soy Seis. Soy osada.

Soy divergente.


End file.
